Mario Kart NATES
Mario Kart New Edition (Provisional Name) is a upcoming game of Mario Kart Series. Gameplay Major Changes In this new game of the Mario Kart series, the number of riders is 10. It is this new change of all the other Mario Kart. In Mario Kart New Edition, players can select twelve types of vehicles - six karts and six bikes - for each of the three classes. The selection varies by vehicle size class of the character, and colors available for vehicles also vary with regard to selected character. Motorcycles are introduced in this game. Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina are in a change of clothes while riding motorcycles, as opposed to their traditional dress while driving go-karts. This may be because it is difficult to operate a motorcycle while wearing a dress. Curiously, although Wario has held its own biker's WarioWare series, he did not wear it when cycling. Mario Kart New Edition has a text chat in multiplayer online. Users can send pre-written phrases for other users before the race series starts. There is no facility for a user to type his own message. In addition, the text chat is available only when running or fighting against friends. A novelty in this Mario Kart is to change. When you unlock the mode "Change", you can access several things: You can "change" the character select screen to choose a character. Many people have access to this mode. You can also change the color. (not all the world) Game Modes *'Grand Prix' (1 player) In this mode, drivers race against nine other CPU players on a quest to finish first. There are eight cups of choices, ranging from most to least difficult. A driver with the most points at the end of four races wins the cup. *'Time Trial '(1 player) Drivers Running the fastest time on a route selected. The fastest record is able to be run again as a ghost. Drivers can also race of personnel records, regional Records / Champions (WiFi should be used) World Records / Champions (WiFi should also be used), and Documents friend (friend must be registered, a friend has to send the ghost to Ghost racing, and WiFi should also be used.) *'VS Race' (1 to 4 players, up to 10 online) Drivers can race their own custom settings, but it is also relatively the same for the Grand Prix, other than the fact that drivers can see the names of characters from the other riders. *'Battle '(1 to 4 players, up to 10 online) ''Drivers team with each other in a battle for the most points. Only items of work against the other team so as not to affect the team's driver. The player can choose the standard kart or bike. There are two 3 of fight: *Battle Ball: Drivers earn points by using elements of hitting their opponents. If drivers lose all their balls, one point is deducted. *Runners Corner: The goal is for drivers to get more parts than the other team. If drivers hit opponents, opponents drop their coins. However, the amount of the drop in some coins depends on the element that strikes the player. *Thief Sun: The goal is to fly over the sun to win the game. Whoever wins the game to win. *'Phantom Race'' (Mario Kart Channel, 1 player)'' A Time Trial race with ghosts made by players around the world with the skill level relatively the same for Real Player. *'''Competition (also known as the Tournament) (Mario Kart Channel, 1 player) ''Drivers compete in a timed competition with specific objectives (see list below). New tournaments are posted twice a month. '''Note:' Grand Prix fashion using only Karts 50cc, 100cc bike using only using 150cc for motorcycles and karts and 200cc for bikes and karts. If drivers make all the tracks in 50cc and 100cc, you can play with both bikes and karts. Characters Default *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Toad *Koopa *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Mii Unlockable *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong *Baby Mario *Daisy *Birdo *Toadette *Petey Piranha *King Boo *Baby Daisy *Baby Peach *Shy Guy *R.O.B. *Dry Bowser *Dry Bones *Koopa Paratroopa *Pianta *Hammer Bro. *Boom Boom *Kamek Characters recolored Enemy *Goomba *Wiggler *Blooper *Koopalings *Tiny Kong *Podoboo *Angry Sun *Bullet Bill *Octogoomba *Thwomp *Crab *Vehicles *Piranha Plant *Dinosaur NPCs *Toadsworth *Lakitu *Boo Tracks New Courses Retro Courses Items MKDDItemBox.jpg|Item Box MKDD Item Box.jpg|Double Item Box Mushroom2.PNG|Super Mushroom MKwii TripleShroom.jpg|Triple Mushroom GoldenMushie.png|Golden Mushroom Mega Mushroom.jpg|Mega Mushroom Green Shell.jpg|Green Shell MKwii TripleGreenShell.jpg|Triple Green Shell Red Shell.jpg|Red Shell MKwii TripleRedShell.jpg|Triple Red Shell Banana.jpg|Banana MKwii TripleBanana.jpg|Triple Banana !293px-Blueshell.jpg|Blue Spiny Shell Coin.jpg|Coin 600px-MKwii Thunderbolt.jpg|Lightning Bullet Bill.jpg|Bullet Bill MKDD Bob-omb.png|Bob-Omb Triple Bob-omb2.png|Triple Bob-Omb Cape Feather NSMBVR.png|Feather Starman.jpeg|Star FileFItembox.png|Fake Item Box Media MKNE Title screen music.ogg|Title Screen Music Ricco Harbor music.ogg|Ricco Harbor's Circuit's Music Trivia Shy Guy is a playable character, the Shy Guys in NGC Sherbet Land are replaced by penguins. Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Wario Games Category:Wario Category:Peach Category:Luigi Games Category:Peach Games Category:Luigi Category:Racing Games